Maybe You're My Love?
by Kir Sirin
Summary: Kaoru was always a little slower at understanding things. So when Hikaru realizes that he’s fallen in-love with his twin, things get complicated. They’ve never kept secrets from each other, but hey, they’ve never fallen for each other either. HikaruxKaoru
1. Realizing

I've ventured into enemy territory.

At first I was simply thinking, _I've only written a few fanfics... So... I'm okay... _And now I find myself writing a story about twincest.

So, will you take my hand and ride this dangerous rollercoaster with me?

Will you be a sweet reader and leave me a heart breaking/lifting review?

I sure hope you will.

* * *

**Maybe You're My Love?  
**Kir Sirin

"Kaoru," Hikaru said softly as he cupped his twin's chin, "you don't need to look anywhere else but me."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru placed a gentle hand on top of Hikaru's.

The immense squeal of the girls across the table filled the twin's ears and the smile in their eyes shined brilliantly through each other.

It was a sign to the both of them that they had achieved another job well done.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled from the other side of the music room. "Daddy needs you!"

Hikaru's almond eyes flickered to his King and then back to his blushing twin. "Kaoru…"

"Don't leave, please."

"I'm sorry." Hikaru placed a chaste kiss on Kaoru's forehead. "I must."

Most of the girls gave a dreamy sigh simultaneously as Hikaru walked over to Tamaki.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"How could you?!" Tamaki's blue eyes started to water as he pointed his index finger in Hikaru's face. "Haruhi's hair comb has been stolen!"

Hikaru let out a sigh and laced his fingers behind his head. "It doesn't mean_ I_ did it."

"Who else could have done it?! You and Kaoru are the only ones—"

Hikaru stiffened.

In the corner of his eye he saw Kaoru laughing at something a brunette had said.

Hikaru could feel an unusual tingle in his palms as his hands twitched when he saw another girl run her hands through his brother's orange hair.

"Sorry, My Lord." Hikaru mumbled as Tamaki continued to rant. The older twin ran to Kaoru's side and, in a matter of seconds, he was in Hikaru's strong arms.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru couldn't stop the words from flowing past his lips. "I'm sorry… I made you wait for so long." One hand was in the middle of Kaoru's back and the other rested on his shoulder.

Kaoru blinked the surprise from his eyes away and took it as a different plot. "Hikaru…" His eyes watered and he pressed his head against Hikaru's chest. "I was so lonely… Please… Don't leave me again."

If the customers weren't so easily swayed by the twin's performance, they might have gotten angry at Kaoru's last statement.

Hikaru held his brother closer and whispered into his hair, "It's okay, Kaoru. I'll never leave your side ever again."

Kaoru closed his eyes against the quickened heartbeat of his brother as Hikaru breathed in Kaoru's unique scent of raspberries.

* * *

Later that night, when the twins had gone back home, Hikaru found it hard to sleep. Usually his brother's warmth beside him was enough to lure him into sleep, but something was on his mind that made insomnia appear to be his new best friend.

That feeling he had when he saw Kaoru with another girl.

Hikaru's brows furrowed in irritation; why had he acted like that? It wasn't unusual to have girls fawning over the twins.

And what Hikaru had said to his brother when he was in his arms…

That wasn't acting, it was the truth.

Even now, Hikaru's heart was racing at the simple fact that Kaoru's hand was on top of his own.

Their hands never left each other if the twins could help it.

This feeling to monopolize… Hikaru realized it had been building up for a while now. Whenever he would look into Kaoru's almond eyes, he would feel as if some part of him had been restored. It was deeper than when they were kids.

When Kaoru would blush and whisper his name, Hikaru's heart would leap.

Whenever their skin brushed against each other's…

Hikaru felt like he would run out of air.

It could be that all of this acting just finally got to Hikaru, but…

Why didn't he want it to stop?

Hikaru turned on his side and was face-to-face with his twin in question.

"Kaoru…" He whispered and gently stroked his twin's face.

If it was nothing, then why did Hikaru's heart feel this way whenever he looked at Kaoru? Why did his chest _ache_ whenever he sat next to him?

Why was he touching his brother's face, unless…

"Kaoru… Are you asleep?" Hikaru whispered.

Unless Hikaru had stepped over the line and crossed into unknown territory…

_Forbidden_ territory.

"Kaoru… I think I've…"

_I think I've fallen in-love with you._

Hikaru sat on his back and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Shit…"


	2. Never

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

"Oh, Hikaru…" Kaoru clutched onto his brother's blue blazer.

Hikaru seemed to be staring at his tea cup.

_Could I really be..? No… I-I can't… Kaoru is…_

"Hikaru, please…" Kaoru pleaded as he tightened his should on his brother's arm. "Look at me."

_Kaoru is my twin. I can't love him more than a brotherly kind of love._

The tears in Kaoru's eyes looked all too real and the crack in his voice made Hikaru jump out of his thoughts. "Hikaru, please."

Hikaru looked at his twin and his heart ached. "Kaoru…" He quickly pulled the younger twin in his embrace. "I'm sorry. My thoughts were elsewhere."

"You were ignoring me…"

"I'll never do it again. I promise." Hikaru closed his eyes.

_This doesn't feel like an act anymore._

Kaoru looked up as his brother stood. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru placed a small kiss on the top of his younger brother's head and walked out of the music room.

His mind wouldn't slow down as his heartbeat continued to speed up. Hikaru stumbled out into the hall and placed a hand on the wall beside him.

Why was this so hard?

Why couldn't Hikaru just put all of these feelings aside?

Why did this feeling consume him?

**Why**?

Hikaru continued to walk forward. He needed to get away from things for a while.

He just needed to clear his head.

He shook his head and shut his eyes tightly. _I can't be in-love with him! That's… Wrong. What I feel is wrong… Kaoru wouldn't accept it… Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, no one would accept it…_

_No one would accept __**me**__._

Suddenly, Hikaru felt tears sting the back of his hazel eyes. The thought of his brother not accepting him tore Hikaru to pieces.

_Kaoru… I can't live in a world without you…_

Hikaru swallowed loudly as hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

_But you could never live in a world with me feeling this way…_

He bit back a sob.

_Could you?_

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru stiffened as he heard his name being called into the hallway air. He pressed his palm into the wall and pushed himself off. His feet almost let him fall, but a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

Hikaru looked over his shoulder.

His brother had saved him from falling.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said softly into Hikaru's back. He pressed himself deeper into the blue blazer in front of him as his hold tightened. "You said you wouldn't leave me alone… You said… You would never leave my side again."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru had the sudden urge to rip his hands off of him and run, but Kaoru's touch was too soft.

Too comforting.

Hikaru closed his eyes in defeat as he placed his hands over the other twin's. "I-I'm sorry…"

It broke Hikaru's heart when he heard a mountain of fangirl screams around them.

Kaoru was only acting.

_Of course…_ Hikaru thought bitterly. _He would never behave this way if we were alone._

_He would never feel that way towards me._

_Never._


	3. Hiding

For some reason, I couldnt take it. I broke my four-day wait and updated a day early.

Enjoy?

* * *

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked his brother as they got ready for bed. "You ran off earlier… That wasn't part of the plan."

Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously got into bed and pulled the covers over themselves.

"Yeah…" Hikaru listened closely as Kaoru's breathing slowed. "It was nothing…"

Kaoru fell asleep in a heartbeat.

Hikaru, on the other hand, found himself staring at the ceiling and facing another sleepless night.

His hands were behind his head and resting quietly on his white pillow. He took too much notice over the arm that was draped possessively across his lower waist.

Kaoru sighed in his sleep and pulled himself closer to his brother.

Hikaru could feel his warm breath fall on his cool collarbone.

_God…_

Hikaru wondered vaguely how Kaoru would react if he woke up to find his older brother on top of him.

Hikaru gave a devious smile and rolled over onto his side.

He stopped.

For a second, he could have sworn that Kaoru's eyes were open.

Hikaru gave himself a mental shake and wrote it off as his sleepy eyes playing tricks on him. He ran the tips of his smooth fingers through Kaoru's soft hair. He twisted the tips and smiled.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered. His twin's even breathing filled the room as Hikaru moved closer to him. His hand fell to stroke the side of his jaw line. "You're so beautiful…"

It was strange, whenever someone complimented Kaoru, Hikaru felt as if they were complimenting him as well…

But, when _he_ complimented his brother, Hikaru felt as if he was complementing someone completely different from him.

Someone he cherished completely.

"Could this be so wrong?" Hikaru whispered to himself. He let out another sigh; it had become a habit in recognition of recent events, and turned his back to Kaoru.

"Kaoru would never…" Hikaru assured himself. "Never…" His thick eyelashes kissed his cold cheeks as sleep finally kidnapped him.

On the other side of him, Kaoru opened his hazel eyes again. He stared at the back of his twin and remained still.

_What is Hikaru hiding?_


	4. Memories

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

A few days had passed since Hikaru first realized his downfall and things hadn't gotten any better. He didn't like being around Kaoru when Hikaru knew he was hiding something from him.

But he felt empty when he wasn't around Kaoru.

He distanced himself frequently from his twin, allowing him some time to think and some more clients to drop.

Hikaru was sitting on a desk with his feet resting on the chair in an empty middle school room. He placed his elbows on his knees and held his head.

He had never felt alone in his life, but right then; Hikaru could feel loneliness clamp its cold hand around his heart and squeeze tightly.

_Kaoru…_

Hikaru couldn't remember a time when he wasn't with his brother. They could never be separated from each other. His earliest memory filled his wandering mind and Hikaru smiled.

_Hikaru gave a small yelp when another wave of thunder crashed above his head. He clutched the covers tighter around his head as he sat on his knees in his small bed. _

_Another loud clap of thunder and Hikaru shut his eyes tightly._

"_Hikaru?"_

_Hikaru immediately sat up and looked at his own reflection standing in the doorway._

"_What Kaoru?" Hikaru put a brave face on his 6 year old features._

_He couldn't let his younger brother know he was scared._

"_C-Can I—" Kaoru jumped when more thunder sounded. He held his hands in front of him and shuffled his feet. "I… H-Hikaru…"_

_Hikaru's brave face fell._

_His brother was scared too?_

"_Kaoru…" Hikaru smiled and waved his twin over. Kaoru smiled and ran over; jumping whenever he heard more thunder._

"_Come here Kaoru." Hikaru covered Kaoru with his own covers and held his brother close to him._

"_You're not scared?" Kaoru asked as he leaned into Hikaru's chest._

"_Yeah I am… But…" Hikaru smiled. "It's not that scary anymore now that you're here."_

_Kaoru smiled and looked up at his brother. "Yeah, you're right."_

_Their grips on each other tightened as the thunder screamed over their heads._

_The twins closed their eyes and rode out the storm together._

Hikaru shook his head and continued to smile. That had been the first time they slept in the same bed.

And old habits die hard, I guess.

They weren't afraid of thunder anymore, but the twins still remained close. They would tell each other everything and never keep any secrets.

Until now.

Hikaru leaned back and placed his palms behind him on the desk he was sitting on.

"Kaoru would hate me…" Hikaru said softly to himself as he stared at the ceiling. "I'd rather lie to him then have him hate me."

But why was lying so hard?

"_Are you okay? You ran off earlier… That wasn't part of the plan."_

"_Yeah… It was nothing."_

Why did lying feel like someone was stabbing Hikaru's chest?

He couldn't even look in his brother's eyes without feeling like a knife had just ripped through his heart.

Hikaru couldn't even act with him anymore during the Host Club. It would feel too real and the words Hikaru would say would bite at him when he realized it was the truth.

The girls loved it though.

Kaoru would give Hikaru his secret smile as if to say, _Good job. We got them again,_ but Hikaru wouldn't smile back.

He couldn't.

He couldn't just fake a smile and pretend he didn't feel this immense amount of pain everyday.

It would just be another lie.

Hikaru wouldn't lie to his brother if he could help it.

But he didn't know how much more of this he could endure.

* * *

Kaoru sighed and gave a soft smile at something one of his clients said.

He wasn't really paying attention.

He was watching the door and secretly hoping they would open up and reveal Hikaru.

A day without his twin felt like a day without the sun.

He _needed_ him.

He always had.

_The twins had found a huge tree connecting to their roof and Hikaru wanted to climb it._

"_Come on you big baby." Hikaru taunted. "It's only a tree."_

"_But Hikaru…" Kaoru tried to reason. "It's… Really high."_

"_Come on!" Hikaru grabbed the highest branch and lifted himself up. "We're __**eight**__ now, stop acting like a three year old."_

_Kaoru muttered something that sounded like more pleading, but Hikaru wouldn't have it._

"_Let's go! Last one up is a rotten egg!"_

_Kaoru grumbled and started to climb. Halfway up, Kaoru made the mistake of looking down and he gulped loudly._

_He couldn't even see the blades of grass anymore; it was just one, big, green mass._

_Kaoru clutched tightly onto the tree trunk and started to whimper._

"_Kaoru, what—" Hikaru looked over his shoulder and stopped. "Kaoru! What's wrong?"_

"_I'm scared!"_

"_D-Don't be…" Hikaru had just looked down too. "We're almost there."_

"_No we're not!"_

"_Yes we are!" Hikaru resumed climbing and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Just keep going or you'll get stuck!"_

_Kaoru gasped and resumed climbing. The fear of getting stuck drove him past his fear of falling._

_Hikaru had pulled himself on top of the roof and Kaoru was almost there._

"_Come on!" Hikaru chanted with a big smile. "You can do it!" He leaned over the edge of the roof and cheered._

_Kaoru's arms started to shake as exhaustion overwhelmed him. His foot hold cracked underneath him and he fell; almost losing his hold on the tree._

"_Kaoru!"_

"_I-I can't pull myself up!" Kaoru shut his eyes tightly against the tears forming. "Hikaru help!"_

_Hikaru didn't think about anything but his brother as he climbed back onto the tree. He held on with one arm and both of his legs as he reached his free hand towards his brother._

"_Kaoru! Grab my hand!"_

_Kaoru opened his eyes and tried to reach, but Hikaru's fingertips were too far away. "I can't!"_

"_Yes you can." Hikaru's almond eyes had grown serious. "Just try, okay?" _

_Kaoru nodded and jumped._

_His hand connected with Hikaru's and Kaoru held on with all his strength. Hikaru grunted and tried his best to pull his brother up, but his arms were too weak._

_Kaoru fell._

"_Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed. His voice cracked. "Hang on!"_

_Hikaru jumped off the tree and fell towards his brother._

_Now, being eight, Hikaru didn't think this all the way through. He didn't know that jumping off the tree wasn't really helping his brother at all._

_But Hikaru had only one thought in his mind as he reached for his brother's hand again._

If Kaoru is going down, then I'll go too.

_Kaoru found himself in his brother's arms as they both fell towards the ground._

_They both cried out at the same time as earth punched them in the back._

_But Kaoru opened his eyes and saw his brother staring back at him._

_He smiled and knew he would never let Hikaru go._

Kaoru smiled at the memory.

They had both broken their elbows. The twins slept in the same hospital bed and they never let go of each other's hands underneath the covers.

"Kaoru, are you not listening?" A brunette asked.

"What?" Kaoru picked his head up.

"He's thinking about his brother." A blonde whispered in the brunette's ear.

They both let out a fangirl cry and Kaoru mentally rolled his eyes.

He wished Hikaru was here.

More than **anything**.

Kaoru wished.


	5. Banishment

I am so sorry for not updating. So much stuff happened and I had no way to get on a computer. Sorry!

I will tell you exactly what I told everyone else when L's fate was revealed in _Death Note_;

"The story couldn't go on without this happening."

This is a very shitty chapter.

* * *

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled in his twin's ear. "Hi-Ka-Ruuu!"

Hikaru mumbled something that sounded like an obscenity under his breath. He buried his face in his pillow to hide his smile.

Kaoru was always there in the mornings to wake him up.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru took hold of his twin's shoulder and started to shake him. "Wake up. Today we have our Medieval Theme! Tamaki wants us there _early_, remember?"

"Fine." Hikaru mumbled into his pillow. He waved his arm behind his head. "You take a shower first."

He took a deep breath when he felt Kaoru step off the bed. Hikaru sat up and gave a loud yawn as he heard the water turn on.

The older twin got to his feet and looked at their clothes thrown everywhere. The messiness didn't bother him. He knew Kaoru was the same way. He bent down and shuffled through the mass of matching clothes.

He picked up Kaoru's outfit for the day and threw it on the bed behind him.

Maybe today Hikaru wouldn't notice his racing heartbeat.

* * *

"Haven't you noticed something different between them?" Haruhi asked.

"Different?" Tamaki placed a finger to his lips. "No." The two gazed over at the twins dressed as Medieval Serfs.

"Kaoru, remember when we would play pretend at home?" Hikaru said softly.

"Yes… You would always want to be the knight." Kaoru blushed as his brother held him closer.

"That's because I always wanted to protect you. You're so helpless. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Hikaru…"

Haruhi sighed, "_Some_thing is different between them."

"Haruhi," Tamaki's blue eyes sparkled. "are you jealous?"

"What—" Haruhi stiffened when Tamaki placed his hands over hers and held them close to his rosy lips.

"Oh, Haruhi! You don't need to worry, Daddy is always here. I'll never leave your side!"

Haruhi was about to insult the king when Kaoru gave a slight yelp.

"Hikaru! T-That hurts!"

Hikaru's grip on Kaoru's hand had become unbearably tight. His palm pressed into his younger brother's back and held him desperately close.

Hikaru was at his breaking point.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered, "I… I'm sorry… I just…"

"Hikaru stop…" Kaoru pleaded with tearing eyes. "Please."

The girls looked almost frightened.

Tamaki rushed over and broke the two apart in a dynamic wave of his hand. "That is enough!" He bellowed. "Haruhi is right; something _is_ going on between you two!"

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

Tamaki brought his index finger down in a swift arc and pointed accusingly at them. "You're losing your touch!"

"He's right." Kyoya said out of nowhere. "Your profit has gone down recently and is costing the club."

"What?!" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously. "That's impossible!"

"I banish you from the Host Club until you have resolved this!" Tamaki yelled.

"Banish?! Where?!"

"To a commoner's household!"

The twins went white.

Haruhi's shoulders slumped. "A commoner's house isn't _that_ bad. Rich bastards."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted. "Take them away!"

Kyoya nodded and grabbed the twin's by their arms. He roughly dragged them out, despite their loud struggling.

Tamaki smirked and wiped his hands clean.

* * *

Kyoya tossed the two fuming twins out of his black Mercedes and onto the side walk.

"Here is where you two shall be staying."

The twins looked up and saw a beaten down house that barely covered the requirements of a one-story. The lawn was a dull gray and patches were missing everywhere.

"It's abandoned, so no one should be in there." Kyoya stated.

"_Should_ be in there." Hikaru grumbled as Kyoya drove off.

The two looked at each other.

They looked at their new home.

They hung their heads in defeat.

"We'll never survive this." Both of them muttered.


	6. Bathrooms

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

The twins warily reached for the dusty doorknob.

Kaoru grabbed it first and looked into his brother's cautious eyes.

What unholy things awaited them?

"O-Open it…" Hikaru gulped.

"Right…" Kaoru shut his eyes as he turned the doorknob and swung the door inward.

Hikaru's breath hitched in his throat as his brother ran into his arms.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said softly. He looked into the house and took a brave step forward.

There was only one light in the main room and the ceiling almost touched their heads. The wallpaper had dulled and started to peel off as the whole place smelled like a public bathroom.

Hikaru's face went white and the brothers' hold on each other tightened.

"Is it bad, Hikaru?" Kaoru muttered into his brother's shoulder.

Hikaru tried his hardest not to close his eyes and let out a sigh as he felt his brother's cool breath fall on his warm skin.

"Y-Yeah, Kaoru… It is…" Hikaru fought back the blush spreading across his cheeks. "But we won't be here for long… Our Lord will come and save us."

"Hikaru…?" Kaoru looked up with misty eyes.

"Yes Kaoru?"

"I need to go to the bathroom…"

"Oh…" Hikaru ignored the ache his heart gave as Kaoru left his arms. "I'll help you find it." He jumped a little when Kaoru took his hand in his own.

"Don't leave me."

Hikaru smiled, "I'll never leave you."

He gave Kaoru's hand a refreshing squeeze as they walked further into their new house.

Kaoru looked at his feet as Hikaru searched diligently for the bathroom.

"Ugh," Hikaru grumbled, "where is it? Oh!"

They had reached a dead end.

"That was fast…" Hikaru looked to his left and found a sliding door. "The rest must be in here." He slid the door to the right and was assaulted by an awful smell.

"This… This is…?!"

The bathroom had been located.

Kaoru took a step inside and he gave a shudder. "Hikaru!"

"What?"

"It… It smells like a commoner's bathroom!"

Hikaru immediately took his brother's hand and ran away, "Then let's leave!"

The two sprinted wherever their long legs took them, but kept reaching dead ends.

"Th-There all dead ends!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"What are we going to do? We can't escape it!"

Hikaru swallowed and took a deep breath. "Let's go to sleep. Usually in nightmares, when you go to sleep, you wake up in reality!"

"Of course! This must be a bad dream!"

The two turned around and almost ran into the door behind them. Kaoru opened it and the twins walked inside one after another.

The house wouldn't allow them to walk in together.

There was only one bed, not even big enough for one, in the room.

Hikaru's hand tightened around Kaoru's and they both changed out of their medieval costumes and got into the bed.

Hikaru put his arms around his brother's shoulders and held him tightly against his hard chest.

"Good night, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered as he shut his eyes.

"Good night… Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered back.

He let out a sigh and let his eyes fall close.

_He'd never accept it._


	7. Burned

I realize I dont describe much. I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with. So, if you're just going to tell me how terrible my writing is in this chapter, save it.

My story isnt desperate for flaming reviews.

* * *

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

Hikaru woke to the sound of Kaoru screaming. He jumped to his feet and ran to the sound. He found his brother in front of the bathroom; his shoulders painfully straight.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru ran into Hikaru's arms and Hikaru took a step back.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried. "I-I wanted to take a shower, but… It wasn't a dream… It's real."

"Do you want to take a shower together?" Hikaru offered softly. "That way you won't be scared?" He lifted his brother's chin with his index finger and thumb.

"H-Hikaru… Why are you still acting? Is Kyoya videotaping us?"

Hikaru felt his heart turn cold.

He let go of his brother and walked away.

Will Kaoru never figure it out?

"Hikaru?"

"I'm going to see what's there to eat." Hikaru said over his shoulder. "We didn't eat anything yesterday."

"…O-Okay…"

Kaoru looked at his shuffling feet.

Why did he feel his heart _breaking_?

Had he done something wrong?

* * *

Hikaru gave a loud groan as he opened all three cabinets and found them empty; save for a few uncooked items.

Kyoya couldn't leave them _real_ food at least?

Hikaru sighed and turned to the oven with a packaged pizza in his hands. He turned it on and let it heat itself up.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. "Get out of the shower! I'm taking one." He pushed past his brother stepping out with only a towel around his waist and went inside.

As he turned the hot water on he pressed his forehead against the shower wall.

_He still thinks I'm acting…_

Hikaru slammed his fist against the tile. _Of course he does! Why would he ever think…_

_Why would he think I'm in-love with him?_

Hikaru let out a sigh and then a growl. "I hate sighing." He muttered.

Hikaru quickly got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He went into the kitchen and saw Kaoru standing in front of the oven; with nothing but a towel on.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at his brother. "Is the food ready?"

"I haven't put it in." Hikaru grabbed the cold pizza from the counter.

"Oh… Okay." Kaoru reached his delicate hand forward and opened the oven door. "I'll help you—"

Kaoru let out a horrified scream.

"Kaoru, what—"

Hikaru let out an identical horrified scream.

"It's **hot**!" Kaoru cried as heat spilled from the oven.

The wretched, black contraption spilled heat in numerous waves towards the twins. It seemed to hum as more and more heat rolled out to burn Hikaru and Kaoru's precious faces off.

"Close it!" Hikaru yelled. He shot his foot out and kicked the oven door closed. He quickly looked to his brother and saw him staring at his finger.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whimpered. He looked at his brother with shimmering tears in his eyes.

"Kaoru…!" In an instant, Kaoru was in Hikaru's strong arms and his head was buried deep in his brother's bare chest.

"I burned myself." Kaoru whimpered.

"Shhh…" Hikaru hushed. He lifted Kaoru's chin to face him and Hikaru smiled at his brother's tearing face. He gently took Kaoru's injured hand and kissed the tip of his burning finger.

Kaoru winced. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru closed his eyes as he savored the taste beneath his lips. "It's okay Kaoru." He soothed. "I'll find you some ice."

Kaoru's eyes softened with an unimaginable emotion as he gazed at his brother. "Hikaru…"

Something in Kaoru's heart _ached_.

* * *

The twins had no money whatsoever, so they were forced to eat that pizza. As they sat together on the cold floor they both picked at the burned food.

Hikaru didn't read the directions on the box.

Kaoru took a bite and made a sour face as he swallowed it. "This tastes terrible."

Hikaru shot him a menacing glare.

Kaoru shrugged. "It does."

"Then _you _should cook next time!" Hikaru took an angry bite at his pizza and his face went white.

It _did_ taste terrible.

"I told you." Kaoru muttered with a full mouth.

Hikaru regretfully swallowed the hardened, black mass in his mouth and desperately wished they had something to drink. His stomach protested angrily as the black chunks fell into its pit.

He looked at Kaoru; who was staring absently at his burned dinner. He tried to pick off the terribly black bits, but the whole thing ended up collapsing anyways.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru said softly.

Kaoru looked at his brother and the hold Hikaru had on his emotions fell away.

Hikaru cupped his face in his hands and leaned forward. "I'm so sorry about the food." Kaoru blinked as he realized his brother wasn't going to stop progressing.

"Hi-Hikaru…"

"Let me give you something better to wash that ugly taste away."

Hikaru gently pressed his lips against Kaoru's. He ran his hands through Kaoru's soft, orange hair and held him closer.

_Hikaru… _Kaoru could feel a true blush run across his face as he felt his brother's lips pull away and then press back gently.

_Hikaru… _Kaoru closed his eyes and melted into the unexpected kiss.

His heart ached again.


	8. Mistake

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

"Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled as he kicked the door open. "Kaoru!"

Hunny walked in with his stuffed animal and titled his head. "What?"

The twins were on the floor with nothing but towels around their slim waists, sitting on the floor, sleeping soundly in each other's arms with half-eaten plates of burned pizza.

Tamaki gasped as Haruhi stood beside him and covered her eyes. "Don't look, daughter!"

"What?" Haruhi asked a bit irritated. "Why not?"

"This is a vulgar scene!" Tamaki turned to Kyoya, "What did you do?!"

Kyoya shrugged and turned to his clipboard; scribbling away. "Just as you ordered."

"I didn't want this!"

Hunny let out a loud wail and ran to the twins. He slid down to his knees and tried to wake them up. "Ahh! Hika-chan! Kaoru-chan! Wake up, you two!" Hunny felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Mori taking a knee behind him.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said simply.

"Waaaah!" Hunny fell into Mori's embrace and cried into his hard chest. "Takashi!"

Mori smiled and smoothed down Hunny's blonde hair.

"Hm..?" Kaoru opened his eyes and looked up to see his brother still sleeping in his arms. "Hikaru…"

"Kaoru!" Tamaki stormed over to the twins and shouted, "What is the meaning of such an explicit scene?!"

"Um…" Kaoru gave a nervous smile and tried to fight off his racing heart. Why did Hikaru's soft breathing make Kaoru feel like staying there in his arms forever? "Aha…"

Kaoru's usual eloquent tongue vanished before everyone and a blush crept over his cheeks.

"Eh…" Hikaru stirred and opened his sleepy eyes. He closed them again and pulled Kaoru tighter against him.

Kaoru's heart leapt as his brother's voice fell into his ear in soft whispers.

"Kaoru… Don't leave just yet… Stay with me."

Kaoru's blush deepened and he hastily scrambled out of Hikaru's embrace. He needed the cool rush of air to calm his burning face down.

Tamaki nudged Hikaru lightly in the stomach with the tip of his foot, making Kaoru wince, and announced, "Hikaru! We've come to take you two back!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses higher on his nose. "Yes. It seems the club suffers more when you two are gone, than when you are fighting."

"Fighting…?" Kaoru repeated. He looked at his slowly waking brother.

_Is that what they thought?_

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said softly. He wanted to know the real reason for Hikaru's unusual behavior.

The reason for that kiss…

Kaoru's blush came back in a swift motion as he placed a finger to his lips.

He never realized his brother's lips were so…

Kaoru shook his head.

How dare he think like that! Hikaru was his twin!

"Kaoru?" Haruhi titled her head. "Is something wrong?"

Kaoru's face dropped and turned a deep scarlet. "What? N-No!" He shook his head and knew that she didn't buy it.

She was always on to them in some way.

Kaoru jumped at the feel of Hikaru's arm falling over his bare shoulders. His skin brushed against Kaoru's in a way that made the younger twin wish to melt.

"Nothing but us almost _starving_happened." Hikaru retorted. "Let's get out of here, Kaoru."

"Y-Yeah…"

_Hikaru doesn't want to think about what happened?_Kaoru looked at his brother as they walked out and into the car. _Does he…_

_Regret it?_

Kaoru felt his stomach drop and his heart turn to lead.

As they got in, Kaoru turned all his attention on the window. He turned deaf to Hikaru's ranting about a commoner's life and closed his eyes as the car started.

_Why should this matter so much to me?_

_It's not like I…_

* * *

Hikaru couldn't even smile as the girls cheered at the twin's return. He took his seat, next to Kaoru, and ignored the girl's chit-chat.

He looked at his brother.

_Kaoru… I'm so sorry… I…_

Hikaru gave a mental shake of his head. Kaoru was looking at his tea and slowly turned the spoon in the cup.

Hikaru's heart broke at how **sad** he looked.

_Kaoru… I can't apologize any other way, but…_

Hikaru suddenly grabbed Kaoru's hands and turned the other twin to face him. Kaoru blushed as Hikaru whispered, "Kaoru… I'm so sorry for making you sad. I promise I'll never do it again."

The girls squealed as Kaoru could feel the tears sting the back of his almond eyes.

"You'll never…" Kaoru's voice broke.

_You'll never kiss me again?_

That simple statement made Kaoru's entire world shatter.

Hikaru's heart fell to pieces as real tears fell swiftly down Kaoru's pink cheeks. "Kaoru..!" He pulled Kaoru into a tight embrace.

"I'm not sorry…" Kaoru closed his eyes as he let the words fall out of his mouth. "I want you to…" Kaoru winced as he felt his brother stiffen.

What had Kaoru just **done**?

Hikaru pulled his brother at arms length and looked into his shining eyes.

His surprise was barely contained.

"Kaoru…"

_Did you just…?_


	9. Dreaded

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

"Kaoru…" Hikaru asked. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine." Kaoru replied.

The twins both noticed how tightly they were holding each other's hands. It seemed a new tension had formed between them.

Hikaru looked at his brother. _What was that yesterday? Was he only pretending?_

Hikaru quickly looked away when Kaoru gazed at him and closed his eyes. _Of course it was. He'd never…_

Kaoru winced at the painful hold they had on each other's hands. He tightened his. _Hikaru… What's wrong? _Kaoru let out a sigh.

_Why do I feel this way? My heart it… __It feels like its breaking. Is this because of Hikaru?_

Kaoru looked at the scenery as the two twins walked by themselves. _But wouldn't that mean I'm…? But that's just…!_

The two were skipping class and walking on the grounds alone. They didn't feel like dealing with the host members at the moment.

The silence grew thick around them and started to suffocate the twins. Neither of them wanted to break it. They were both afraid of what the other might say.

Their throats had become so dry all of a sudden.

When they would perform their 'brotherly love' act, it felt all too real.

Neither of them knew how much longer they could stand.

"Hi… Hikaru…" Kaoru asked softly. "Um…"

_Why exactly did you kiss me?_

"Kaoru," Hikaru cut his brother off sternly and faced him. "Is you hand okay?" He was changing the subject?

"Ah…" Kaoru's cheeks tinted pink as he stared into his brother's eyes. The expertly gave away nothing. "Yeah…"

Hikaru stared a little longer and then gave a smile. "Good." He squeezed Kaoru's hand. "I was worried."

"Oh…" Kaoru looked at the sidewalk he stepped on. His stomach twisted.

Hikaru's smile wasn't real.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru asked again.

_Would you mind if I kissed you again?_

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" A mountain of screams followed their names.

The twins stopped as they were surrounded by a mob of fangirls walking to their next class.

They squealed, yelled, and cheered the twins for a free show.

Hikaru smirked as he dramatically turned Kaoru and made him fall into his awaiting arms.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru smiled dreamily.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's eyes were filled with an incredible sadness. "Why are you doing this?"

Hikaru stiffened as the crowd fell silent. A breeze pasted between the two and chilled Hikaru's entire core.

Kaoru's eyes demanded an answer.

They _pleaded_.

"K-Kaoru…" Hikaru's hold on his brother slacked and Kaoru took a few steps back.

Away from Hikaru.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru whispered his plea again. He looked at his empty hands and tried to ignore the tears forming behind his eyes.

"Hikaru…"

Hikaru's heart couldn't take the desperation in Kaoru's voice any longer.

He rushed over to his younger twin, grabbed his hand, and pushed past the crowd.

Kaoru pressed his fingers tighter around Hikaru's hand; never wishing to let it go.

Hikaru looked for a secluded spot.

So he could turn to Kaoru…

And ask why the hell he _looked_ at him like that.

Hikaru's heart **dreaded** the answer.


	10. Heartbreaking

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

Hikaru pressed Kaoru's back roughly against the side of the school. He hardened his gaze when Kaoru winced.

Kaoru couldn't stop his mouth from spilling the words he desperatley wished to say, "Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

Hikaru's hold on Kaoru's shoulders tightened.

Kaoru took no notice to the bare nails digging into his flesh. "Why did you kiss me?"

He watched as Hikaru fought with himself.

"I…" Hikaru shook his head. "I don't know…"

"You're lying." Kaoru's voice grew tight. "You're lying! You've been acting weird around me this entire time! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

"Shouldn't you know?" Hikaru asked bitterly. "Aren't you my _twin_?"

"I…" Kaoru's eyes widened at the sudden twist of events. He lowered his head. "I don't know… I've tried guessing, but… I just…"

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru's head picked up. "Why do you look so…" Hikaru gave a sharp shake of his head.

"I… I don't…" Kaoru's voice fell into a whisper. "I don't know."

"Do you know _anything_?!" Hikaru yelled.

"I know something's wrong with you and you wont tell me!" Kaoru winced as Hikaru pressed his back deeper into the brick wall. "Hikaru…" Kaoru's eyes started to water. "That hurts."

Hikaru bit the inside of his cheek to keep his own tears at bay. "I… Kaoru…"

Kaoru placed a hand on Hikaru's cheek and pleaded, "Just tell me."

Hikaru sighed and leaned into his brother's touch. He closed his eyes as his tears came back. "I can't…"

"Why not? Is it because you're in-love with Haruhi? It's fine Hikaru." Kaoru's heart ached with the words he spoke.

For some reason, he wished they weren't true. More than anything... He wished.

Hikaru's eyes shot through his brother's. "What?!" He hissed.

"You're… In love with her… Right?" Kaoru's eyes were downcast as he spoke. "It's okay… It was bound to happen sooner or—"

"No!" Hikaru's voice cracked as he yelled. "I don't, I—"

"You didn't want to tell me because you think** I** liked her, right?" Kaoru couldn't stop the words from flowing past his lips.

He had started this and now he desperately wished he could stop. His own words bit sharply at him as they seeped through his trembling lips.

_Of course… Everything makes sense now._

Kaoru felt **stupid** for not realizing it before. His heart cried for Kaoru to stop the lies spilling from him, but they weren't lies.

Hikaru was in-love with Haruhi.

"I don't like her Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed. His eyes held a heartbreaking sadness deep within him.

_I love _you_!_

He wished he could scream that.

But… He… He couldn't…

Could he?

"Hikaru…" Kaoru lowered his head and let his hair fall into his face so Hikaru wouldn't see the tears streaming down his hot cheeks. "It's okay if you love her—"

"You idiot I don't love her, I love **you**!" Hikaru's heart snapped in two as he felt his entire body grow cold.

_Oh no…_

Kaoru slowly raised his head to lock eyes with his brother.

_Kaoru… I'm so sorry…_

Hikaru wished he could have taken it all back.


	11. Harder

The Lyrics are by **The Foo Fighters** from their song, "Walking After You".

* * *

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

"Wha-What…?" Kaoru breathed.

Hikaru's hair fell into his face as he hung his head. "You heard me." His shoulders started to shake. "I said I'm in-love with you."

"Hika— Hey!" Kaoru's eyes went wide as he saw his brother run away from him.

Kaoru could feel his heart run away with his twin.

Then it clicked.

_Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds  
Dreaming aloud  
Things just wont do without you,_

_Matter of fact  
I'm on your back,  
__I'm on your back,  
__I'm on your back_

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's feet pounded against the concrete as he tried desperately to reach his brother.

He couldn't just let him go.

He _couldn't_.

Kaoru needed to tell his brother.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru needed to tell him…

_If you'd accept surrender, I'll give up some more  
Weren't you adored?  
I cannot be without you, __matter of fact  
I'm on your back._

Hikaru shut his almond eyes tightly against the threat of tears falling.

Why did he say it aloud?

Now his brother would have to reject him.

Hikaru just couldn't take the fact that Kaoru thought he was in-love with Haruhi, when he was really in-love with…

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru bit back a sob that tried to slice through his dry throat.

He loved **Kaoru**.

_If you walk out on me,_

_I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me,_

_I'm walking after you_

Kaoru could feel the tears as they fell down his cheeks.

He needed his brother to know.

Kaoru drove his legs faster and almost stumbled as they both left the school grounds and ran onto the street.

Cars beeped at them, as they screeched to a halt, but Kaoru had little time to notice.

He needed to speak to Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" His voice cried out desperately.

Why wouldn't he **stop**?

_Another heart is cracked in two,_

_I'm on your back_

Hikaru tried to drown out his brother's voice as Kaoru screamed out his name.

Why couldn't he just leave Hikaru alone?

Why did any of this have to happen?

Hikaru stumbled over his own feet as his tears flooded his vision.

"Why…?"

_I cannot be without you, matter of fact  
I'm on your back,_

_I'm on your back,_

_I'm on your back_

Kaoru looked up ahead as his brother kept tripping over his own feet.

He watched his brother fall to his knees.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried and ran over to him.

Hikaru's knees and palms were bleeding as he sobbed quietly. His shoulders started to shake uncontrollably.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru touched his brother's shoulders but Hikaru shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me!" His voice cracked.

Kaoru's heart broke.

"Hikaru…"

"No! Just don't!" Hikaru's voice fell into a whisper. "Just… Don't… Please."

_If you walk out on me,_

_I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me,_

_I'm walking after you  
If you walk out on me,_

"Hikaru…" Kaoru cupped his brother's face and made him look at him. His chest ached at the tears streaming down Hikaru's dirty face. "You ran off before I could—"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Shh, Hikaru—"

"No!" Hikaru shook his head vigorously as more tears fell. "Kaoru don't— Mmph!"

Kaoru pressed his lips onto Hikaru's and held him closer.

Hikaru could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he pressed his lips harder onto Kaoru's.

Hikaru closed his eyes as Kaoru smiled.

_I'm walking after you_


	12. All that they Wanted

I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and loved my story. It was interesting writing a story about twin love. So, here's the anticipated ending and…

Well, a little steam.

Just to say thanks. :D

(Oh, and to the people that think I'm an innocent writer, I can dish out some M content too!)

* * *

**Maybe You're My Love?**

Kir Sirin

Hikaru roughly tore Kaoru's blue blazer open and the buttons flew everywhere. He pressed harder into the kiss and shoved his brother's back into the street.

Kaoru mewed into the action and pressed his chest against Hikaru's.

His heart wanted this.

When Kaoru saw Hikaru run away from him, he realized his heart had always wanted this.

He needed to tell Hikaru.

Kaoru moaned as he felt Hikaru's hands roam underneath his white shirt. Kaoru quickly took off his black and purple-striped tie and tossed it behind him. His shirt was off in a matter of seconds and he arched up as Hikaru's fingers gently circled his revealed flesh.

Kaoru couldn't let Hikaru go any further without him knowing.

Without Hikaru knowing just how much…

"Ah…" Kaoru moaned as Hikaru's hands pushed deeper and harder around his chest. "Hi-Hikaru…"

Hikaru flicked his tongue over Kaoru's mouth and Kaoru lost his train of thought. He opened his mouth and invited Hikaru's tongue to explore the inside of him.

Hikaru's taste of strawberries and Kaoru's taste of raspberries melted into one another and created an interestingly new combination that made them both become hungry for more.

Hikaru straddled his twin and roughly tasted Kaoru's insides.

Kaoru moaned in the back of his throat and ran his hands through his older twin's hair.

_Hikaru…_

Hikaru broke the kiss for a fleeting moment to strip himself of his blazer, shirt, and tie. He placed his hands on either side of Kaoru's head and leaned forward.

Hikaru smirked as Kaoru blushed.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru shut his eyes as he felt lips burn through his neck. He breathed in sharply when teeth tore through his skin. "Hi—"

Kaoru's train of though came back as Hikaru descended to his collar bone.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru bit at Kaoru's collar bone; making him cry out, and then proceeded to lick his pink nipple.

"A-Ah! Hi-Hika…" Kaoru moaned. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru grinned at the different ways he could make Kaoru say his name.

He wondered if there were more ways Kaoru could say 'Hikaru'.

Kaoru took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the cold air hit his lower waist.

"Hikaru," Kaoru hissed. "wait…"

"Hm?" Hikaru looked up at his brother as his fingers curled around his black pants.

"H-Hikaru, I… Um…" Kaoru's eyes flickered away for a second, but then locked with Hikaru's.

"What is it?" Hikaru pulled himself back up and brought his face _dangerously_ close to Kaoru's.

His heart feared that Kaoru was about to reject him.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru blushed as he stroked the side of Hikaru's face. "I love you."

Hikaru blushed.

"I love you so much."

"Ah…" Hikaru's eyes softened and he smiled brilliantly. "Kaoru…" He brushed some stray hair that had fallen in Kaoru's perfect eyes. "I love you too."

Kaoru's heart breathed a heavy, thankful sigh as he smiled.

"Hikaru…" He pulled his devious twin in for a soft, chaste kiss.

They both closed their eyes and relished the feeling of their forbidden love finally being requited and realized.

Kaoru wrapped his hands around Hikaru's neck and pulled him deeper.

An obnoxiously **loud** honk caused the twins to look, but not break their kiss.

It seemed they had attracted not only their fangirls from Ouran, but also a wide range of strangers in their cars that were just passing by. Everyone was in shock and awe as they had watched this unusual scene unfold.

They were still in the middle of the street and were blocking traffic.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed simultaneously; their breaths falling on the other's moist lips.

This is all that they wanted.

_Kir Sirin_


End file.
